


Волшебный

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Волшебный

Алек чертыхнулся, споткнувшись об очередную дорожную рытвину. Кто бы знал, что не так далеко от Нью-Йорка может быть такая раздолбанная дорога? И кто же знал, что его автомобиль заглохнет именно в таком месте. Да еще и телефон, как назло, разрядился. 

Вот ему и приходится возвращаться в город пешком, надеясь хоть на какую-нибудь попутку. Вот только создавалось впечатление, что на эту трассу, требующую явного ремонта, только такого идиота, как Алек, и занесло. 

Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая небо пурпурно-лиловым цветом. Иззи всегда говорила, что такая расцветка предрекает ветреную погоду на следующий день. Обычно у Алека не было времени любоваться закатом, но сегодня он видел все его оттенки и даже мысленно отметил, что стоит проверить и теорию Иззи заодно. 

За этими мыслями он не сразу заметил маленький магазинчик, что располагался в ветхом здании и явно не пользовался популярностью. Кому вообще придет в голову открываться в таком месте? Здесь же людей практически нет. 

Но это были скорее риторические вопросы, потому что Алек был чертовски рад увидеть хоть какой-то оплот цивилизации, в котором он сможет перехватить еду и попить, а заодно вызвать помощь. 

Он торопливо вошел в магазин, чувствуя витающий в воздухе запах сандала и благовоний. Все вокруг было ярко освещено, вот только прилавки ломились отнюдь не от тех товаров, которые ожидал увидеть Алек. Там лежали пучки каких-то трав, сушеные веники, колбы разных размеров, наполненные разноцветными жидкостями; дальше шли более экзотические предложения вроде сушеных лапок тараканов и зубов ящерицы. 

— Ничего себе, — пробормотал Алек. 

— Производит впечатление, не так ли? — раздался голос за его спиной. 

Алек вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко развернулся, глядя на высокого азиата в мягких шароварах изумрудного оттенка и золотого цвета рубахе, подпоясанной тонким шнурком. Но наиболее примечательным в его внешности были глаза. Желтые, с вертикальным зрачком. 

— Интересные линзы, — пробормотал Алек. 

— Это не линзы, дорогой, — с улыбкой выдохнул владелец лавки, — а моя метка мага. 

— Метка мага? — тупо повторил Алек. 

— Она самая. Так зачем пожаловал? Подыскиваешь какое-нибудь зелье или амулет? Кто ты вообще?

— Александр Лайтвуд. Алек, — пробубнил он на автомате. 

Хозяин лавки рассмеялся мягким смехом, после чего ответил:

— Меня зовут Магнус Бейн, хотя ты и так знаешь, раз пришел ко мне. Но я имел в виду другое. Что ты за создание, Александр?

— Эээ... человек, — промямлил тот, все сильнее пугаясь этого странного Магнуса. 

— Нет, дорогой, ты не можешь быть просто человеком. Примитивные не видят мою лавку. 

— Ммм... — Алек растерянно осмотрелся. — Я... мне... наверное, уже пора. 

— Я так не думаю, — Магнус мягко улыбнулся и осторожно взял Алека за руку, — ты не возражаешь? 

Маг раскрыл ладонь Алека так, будто собирался ему погадать. Потому Лайтвуд не стал возражать, посчитав, что сможет слинять сразу после этого. 

— Нефилим, значит, — улыбнулся Магнус. 

— Нефилим? — недоверчиво переспросил Алек. 

— Потомок ангела и человека. Я покажу, — он щелкнул пальцами, вызывая сноп голубых искр и приманивая к себе какую-то черную палку с прозрачным кристаллом на кончике. Магнус взял ее в руки, будто ручку, и предупредил: —Будет немного жечься. 

— Что? Я не... Ауч! — Алек с недоверием и ужасом смотрел, как Магнус выводит на его запястье черный символ, который тут же замерцал золотом. — Что это? 

— Руна скорости, Александр. Чтобы ты быстрее вернулся в город. 

— Кстати, об этом. Мне, пожалуй, пора. 

— Разумеется, — Магнус мягко ему улыбнулся, — только возьми это, — он протянул небольшую карточку. — Позвони, если захочешь больше узнать о своей природе. Либо если просто захочешь пригласить меня на ужин. Я бы не отказался. 

— Эээ... — Алек послушно взял визитку и пробормотал: — Спасибо, я... позвоню. Да. 

— До встречи, Александр. 

— Хорошего вечера, — пожелал тот в ответ, покидая магазин. 

Оказавшись на улице, Алек побежал со всех ног в сторону города. И в этот момент что-то пошло не так. Алек не бежал со своей обычной скоростью, а мчался быстрее собственного автомобиля. 

— Что за фигня? — ошалело воскликнул он, всего за несколько минут добравшись до Нью-Йорка. 

Алек колебался несколько минут, после чего вновь побежал. 

— Не ждал увидеть тебя так скоро, — с улыбкой ответил Магнус, когда тот вновь вошел в его магазин. 

— Я волшебный? — спросил он. 

— Что-то вроде того, — мягко улыбнулся Магнус. — Волшебный скорее я, а ты способен использовать руны для усиления собственного тела. 

— И ты меня научишь всему? 

Магнус помолчал, глядя на Алека, после чего ответил:

— Только если ты пригласишь меня на свидание. 

Алек заметно порозовел, помимо воли скользя взглядом по стройному телу Магнуса, по его выпирающему кадыку, который так и манил прикоснуться к нему. 

— Я приглашаю, да, — выдохнул он. — На ужин. Завтра? Вечером? Или в другой день? 

— Завтра вечером я свободен, — улыбнулся Магнус. 

— Отлично, тогда... я напишу тебе адрес и место встречи. 

— Буду ждать. 

Алек расплылся в робкой улыбке, после чего добавил:

— Ты просто роскошный! 

— Я знаю, — заверил Магнус. 

— Эм... ну, тогда до завтра. 

Алек не стал дожидаться ответа и покинул магазин, помчавшись в город. На его лице сияла глупая, но абсолютно счастливая улыбка. Он чувствовал, что вся его жизнь меняется к лучшему и ничего уже не будет, как прежде. А еще у него будет свидание с загадочным и невероятным Магнусом, который вызывал щенячий восторг и суеверный ужас одновременно. Но Алек не боялся рисковать. Тем более ради такого мужчины. 

А Магнус лишь смотрел ему в след и размышлял о том, что пророчество Катарины, как обычно, сбылось. Он встретил свою истинную пару в собственном зачарованном магазине, а тот даже не подозревал о своей сущности.


End file.
